Subaru Guide
Spells 'Wing Road' *When cast, Subaru summons a long strip of energy, condensed to the point where it can actually be walked upon, under Subaru's feet, allowing her to travel through the air without actually flying. The ability increases Subarau's movement speed and attack speed. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect:' **'Level 1: ' **'Level 2: ' **'Level 3: ' **'Level 4: ' **'Level 5:' *'Mana: '''100 *'Target: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '9 seconds *'Cooldown: '15 seconds *'Upgrade: 'Combat Cyborg Mode' *Subaru enters Combat Cyborg mode, in which she taps into her full cyborg strength. Increasing her physical damage output, while resetting her health to a fixed amount and lowering her defense. *'Hotkey:' E *'Effect:' **'Level 1: ' **'Level 2: ' **'Level 3: ' **'Level 4: ' **'Level 5:' *'Mana: '''0 / Free *'Target: Self *'Cast Time: '''1 second *'Duration: 11 seconds *'Cooldown: '''41 seconds *'Upgrade:' 'Revolver Shoot' *Subaru creates powerful sonic shockwaves generated by the Knuckle Spinner of her gauntlet the Revolver Knuckle. After Subaru obtained Mach Caliber, this ability no longer costs her cartrages. The ability pushes the target back and slows them. *'Hotkey:' R *'Effect:' **'Level 1: ' **'Level 2: ' **'Level 3: ' **'Level 4: ' **'Level 5:' *'Mana: 400 *'Target: '''Single *'Cast Time: '2 seconds *'Duration: '4 seconds *'Cooldown: '38 seconds *'Upgrade: 'Divine Buster' *Subaru casts Divine Buster which differs from the original, being an attack Subaru actually created on her own and named it after Nanoha's. Shoots a short beam in a line pushing her enemy backwards *'Hotkey:' T *'Effect:' **'Level 1: ' **'Level 2: ' **'Level 3: ' **'Level 4: ' **'Level 5:' *'Mana: '''700 *'Target: Straight Line *'''Cast Range: unknown *'Travel Distance:' unknown *'Cast Time: '''1.8 seconds *'Duration:' *'Cooldown: 42 seconds *'''Upgrade: Cartrages Hotkey: F 'Cartridge 1' *'Hotkey:' W *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''47 seconds *'Effect: The next time Wing Road is used it becomes Gear Excellion adding a 130% attack speed, maxing out Subaru's movement speed, and gives Subaru a 50% chance to deal a 140% physical damage melee hit. '''Cartridge 2 *'Hotkey:' E *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds *'Effect: Grants 300 additional damage to revolver shoot and amplifies the distance pushed back '''Cartridge 3 *'Hotkey:' R *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds *'Effect: Causes Combat Cyborg Mode to deal an explosion upon activation that deals 300 + * Hero Level damage to all units within 'unknown '''range and slows them by 'unknown% for 3 seconds 'Field Barrier' *'Hotkey:' F *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect: '+15 to all stats *'Mana:' 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Target: Self *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. '''Limit Break Two *Removes limiters from hero's device increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect:' +25 to all stats *'Mana: 100 *'''Range: Self *'Target:' Self *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three *Removes limiters from hero's device increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''R *'Effect: +35 to all stats *'Mana: '''150 *'Range: Self *'Target:' Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration:' 25 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Overlimit *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. Due to overload hero is weakened for 20(?) seconds afterwards. *'Hotkey: '''T *'Effect: +50 to all stats *'''Penalty: -30 to all stats *'Mana:' 200 *'Range: '''Self *'Target: Self *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''25 seconds *'Cooldown: 52 seconds *'''Requires: Limit Break Three activated 'Oscillating Breaker' *Every physical attack Subaru successfully lands has a chance to deal bonus damage, push the target backwards and decrease their movement speed . *'Effect:' 13% chance to deal Str + Agi bonus damage, push the target backwards and decrease enemy movment speed by 30% on it. *'Requires: '''Acquire Oscillating Breaker 'Crash' *Subaru rushes the target area dealing damage and pushing all enemies backwards. *'Hotkey:' D *'Effect:' Subaru deals Str + Agi * 5 + 250 damage in an aoe and deals great knockback *'Mana:'' ''unknown' *'Target: Aoe *'''Cast Range: unknown *'Travel Distance:' unknown *'Cast Time:' unknown *'Cooldown:' 70 seconds *'Requires: '''Acquire Crash, Cartrage 1 'A.C.S Full Drive' *Subaru rushes the target area dealing damage and pushing all enemies backwards *'Hotkey:' F *'Effect:' Subaru rushes to the target specified by the Player Character dealing Str + Level * 5 + 400 damage and pushes the enemy backwards upon collision. *'Note: The same target may be hit multiple times by Full Drive so long as the duration continues. *'''Mana: unknown *'Target: '''Aoe + Controllable *'Cast Range:' 'unknown' *'Travel Distance:' 3000 *'Cast Time:' 8 seconds *'Cooldown:' 90 seconds *'Requires: Full Drive Upgrades '''Acquire Oscillating Breaker *Allows Subaru to passively gain Oscillating Breaker *'Cost: '''10 'Acquire Crash' *Allows Subaru to use Crash *'Cost: 14 '''Upgrade Blitz Calibur *Allows Subaru to passively rush foward firing a mini Divine Buster Dealing 400 damage and pushes the enemy back. Subaru then fires Divine Buster shortly after 1 second. *'Note:' Where Subaru rushes towards before firing Divine Buster can be specified from the Player Character by click. *'Cost: unknown' *'Requires: '''Divine Buster lvl 5 'Upgrade Battle Data' *Allows Subaru to set Combat Cyborg Mode health to 70% instead of 40%, upon using Cartrage 3 prior to Combat Cyborg Mode Subaru explodes dealing 300 + * Hero Level damage and increases magic resistance by 10%, Str + Agi damage is done to enemies every second while under the effects of Combat Cyborg Mode, and Subaru permanently loses 200 hp. *'Cost: 14 '''Acquire A.C.S Full Drive *Allows Subaru to use A.C.S Full Drive *'Cost: '''12 *'Requires: ''' **Crash has been researched. **Subaru level 15.